JTeens: Hektore's Fury
by D.J. Scales
Summary: An old enemy of the Arkeyan Twins arrives to eliminate them, the JTeens and their allies on behalf of Tchang Zu and Kaos and recruits the Popular Posse to do it removing the Posse's parents as well as the JTeens allies. Can the heroes stop them before its too late and will the victory be bittersweet? Takes Place after JTeens: Biker Dogs
1. Chatting wtih Sophie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures or the Skylanders Series. If I did then I would be making this into a movie right now or convincing Activision to restore Spyro the Dragon to its former glory. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Jteens: Hektore's Fury **

**Chatting With Sophie **

San Francisco was buzzing with activity in the morning, it had been two weeks since the events in the Tenderloin District and so far things were getting to their usual routine. What was different this time was that a red blue and purple Lamborghini was making its way to Magus High. The passengers of the car were Rose, Sara, Maria, and Sophie and the four of them were on their way to school. Well Maria and Sophie were going to school anyway; Rose and Sara on the other hand were dropping them off since they graduated Magus High. Usually it was just the Arkeyan Sisters traveling but this time they brought Sophie along as a guest.

"Thanks for taking us to school today guys," Maria said, "I'm surprised you two didn't think of doing this sooner."

"Well we're doing it now Maria," Sara said as she was the one Driving this time. "Think of it as one of the best things that ever happened to you."

"I don't want to be a downer but just don't spoil her to much you two." Sophie warned, "Last thing we need is Maria acting like Princess Anastasia."

"We're well aware of that." Rose began, "Sara and I may be rich but Eon raised us well."

"Basically instead of being spoiled rotten like Stacey," Sara finished, "Rose and I ended up spoiled sweet."

"So what you're saying is that you're basically the opposite of Stacey." Sophie guessed, "And you're passing that on to Maria. Well I'll say one thing, this Eon character knew what he was doing raising you."

Rose and Sara knew very well and they missed him very much. They would take a moment of silence every afternoon before they picked up Maria from School to honor their Master.

"Yes Sophie he did know." Maria replied, "Guess you and your parents probably have a similar relationship."

"Actually Maria," Rose said, "Sophie and Fiona don't get along at all."

"Don't tell me let me guess," Maria asked, "Problems at home?"

"Pretty much, Fiona's a Psychologist and she's looking out for the best interests of Stacey and Mikey since they're her clients." Sara hissed, "But she really needs to be looking out for her own daughter's interests."

"So as soon as we arrived to pick up Sophie, we told Fiona that if she doesn't start looking out for her daughter's best interests instead of the best instrests of that brat and her gang we'd sic our entire army on her." Rose growled, "In fact what I should've done was summoned the army."

"You guys have your own army?" Sophie asked the twins not knowing that the twins were talking about sicking the entire Arkeyan Robot Empire on Fiona.

"Yes we do," Sara said, "And we can summon the army at will."

"But enough about that we'd like to chat about your new website." Rose said changing the subject, "How is it coming?"

"It's coming along great," Sophie said before adding with a devious smile, "And I have you two to thank for sending me all those photos and giving my computer and my laptop an upgrade."

"Well what can we say," Rose said knowing that the Eternal Tech and Magic Sources helped out with the upgrade, "We're good at what we do."

"And we've even hit the Popular Posse where it hurts," Sara giggled, "We made Anastasia and her girl gang clean our mansion for three months and we even had their credit cards and spending money cut for an entire year."

"And now all of their spending money and the money on Nikki's credit cards is now mine, Rose, and Sara's." Maria added.

"Wow you two really know how to hit that brat and her gang of self deluded miscreants hard," Sophie said stunned, "Great job you guys."

"No problem Sophie," Maria replied, "Rose and Sara pretty much would gladly help you out."

Sophie, Maria, Rose, and Sara continued chatting about Sophie's new website and how they pretty much made the Popular Posse broke for a year unaware that they were being watched.

Hektore was floating behind them listening to everything that was going on and Devitra was right by his side. He opened a magic window to let Kaos and Tchang Zu what the plan was.

"Kaos Tchang Zu," Hektore said, "I'm on my way to the school to carry out my plan."

"But you still haven't told us what your plan is Hektore," Kaos bellowed, "Or why you needed me to bring back Devitra?"

"Those ghastly idiots already bungled up trying to eliminate the Arkeyan Twins," Tchang Zu stated, "What makes you think they'll do better this time?"

"Because I'm planning to have them attack and destroy the JTeens instead," Hektore spoke, "And I'm even using a little awgwa magic to help out and that spell I had Tchang Zu teach me."

"Well that explains why you wanted Tchang Zu to teach you that Chi Disease spell and why you wanted me to visit the Awgwa and learn his magic," Kaos said, "And why you wanted me to adjust the spell and why you were asking if I removed Valmont from the equation."

"Which reminds me," Devitra asked considering she was helping with Hektore's plan, "You're sure that Valmont's out of the equation?"

"Yes I removed him from the equation. I even broke his backbone literally and metaphorically speaking," Kaos said, "Fitting considering that the awgwa said Valmont grew a backbone."

"If this plan works we'll be that much closer to ruling Skylands, Avalon and the Earth," Tchang Zu said.

"But if it doesn't work and our enemies beat us, we'll at least make sure that their victory carries a heavy price." Hektore reminded, "One that will make them the JTeens, the Arkeyan Twins and their allies suffer for interfering in our plans."

The Villainous trio then laughed evilly at their latest plan to destroy their enemies and take over the world.


	2. Meeting Principal Ramsey

**Meeting Principal Ramsey**

Rose, Sara, Maria, and Sophie pulled up in the front of the School. They were early so they had a few minutes to enjoy themselves as they all got out of the car.

"Well here we are." Rose said, "It's good to be back."

"Wait you two have been here before?" Sophie asked.

"Of course we have," Sara answered. "Why do you think we know about Magus High?"

"Rose and Sara were the Queens of Magus High for the four years that they attended school." Maria explained to Sophie, "And they even managed to keep the bullying issue under control."

"Well that's good to hear but I've got to go." Sophie said as she went to prepare, "I've got duties as class president and such and I don't want to be late."

"I should probably get going as well." Maria spoke, "Class starts in about 10 minutes."

"You guys go do that." Rose said, "We're gonna pay Ramsey a visit."

"And have a few words with him in the process," Sara added. "As in we're going to talk about the brat crowd."

"Nice name for them," Sophie smirked liking what the twins called Stacey's posse, "That fits them perfectly but Maria and I need to get to class so good luck."

So Maria and Sophie went to their classes while Rose and Sara went to visit Principal Ramsey. Principal Ramsey was surprised to see the Arkeyan Twins but he welcomed the visit.

"Rose and Sara Thompson," Principal Ramsey said remembering two of his finest students, "You were the star pupils of Magus High a year ago. So what brings you back here?"

"We were in town and wanted to pay a visit." Rose said, "But that's only part of the reason why we're here."

"The other reason why we're here is the subject of bullying." Sara said, "Namely we're here to talk about the In-Crowd."

"I'm not surprised." Principal Ramsey said already knowing where this is going, "You two were always the first to report bullies. You even did a good job as members of the student council."

"Yeah and Rose and I tried to run against each other for the position only for the ballots to end up in a tie." Sara said, "That was the first time Magus High ever had twin presidents."

"And we did a very good job," Rose said, "We even helped to keep the bullying down and we punished bullies accordingly. But now it appears that Magus High needs our help once again."

"So please answer honestly," Ramsey asked, "Why have you returned?"

"If you want to know why we're back here's why," Rose said bluntly, "We're pretty much sick of the popular posse ruling the school and the fact that you haven't anything about it."

"What do you mean I haven't done anything?" Ramsey asked shocked that Rose would say such a thing. "I'm doing all I can to enforce the rules on everyone even on Stacey and her friends."

"And we congratulate you on the fact that you're tough and you're doing what you can but it's not enough. You need to do more and be even tougher." Sara snapped, "Detention has done nothing for that brat Stacey or her bratty friends."

"If you want me to be even tougher than I will but what else do you expect me to do?" Ramsey asked knowing that the Thompson Twins weren't going to drop this matter anytime soon, "The In-Crowd as the school calls them have connections and their parents have positions of authority. Even the teachers despise them. But I'd like to hear what you have to say. You weren't known for saying something without a reason."

"I'm thinking Alcatraz for one thing," Rose added, "Or perhaps expelling the in crowd."

"I'd need more evidence to expel the In Crowd and even then the School Board would just over rule it." Ramsey sighed, "That and I'd have to worry about a lawsuit."

"Do you remember the debates for the Student Class President elections?" Rose asked with a bit of a glare.

"I remember," Ramsey said before responding, "Why do you ask?"

"Because we've got something you might want to hear," Sara said presenting a tape recorder, "Namely what Stacey was going to do _if _she became class president."

"Alright then," Ramsey said, "Play the tape."

"Alright but you might want to brace yourself for this." Rose advised, "This could get ugly."

"And trust us this will get ugly." Sara said as she played the tape that held the recording of the Popular Posse and the attempt to get Stacey Elected.

_"So, Stace, how are you gonna take that mermaid down?" Wanda asks._

_"The way most politicians do: buy the voters and slam the competition," Stacey replied._

_"What are you gonna do once you're school president?" Chelsea asks her._

_"I'm gonna make sure every mega dweeb is separated from the cool kids, and make sure those magic geeks are treated like scum. Plus, I will make sure we have some of the finest and fanciest dances. But I'm not concerned with the issues. I want to do this in case my daddy shows up."_

_"What makes you think your pop will show?" Mikey asks, "I thought he's restricted from seeing you and your brother?"_

_"No thanks to my malicious mom," Stacey growled, "but I know he'll show. I'm his princess."_

_"Well if we are gonna buy votes, I need to get out my platinum card," Nicki said, "I got a plan that will buy those votes."_

The tape ended after that and needless to say Principal Ramsey was shocked as soon as he heard that but nothing compared to the reactions Rose and Sara had listening to that. If he had known the Thompson Twins were actually Arkeyan Sorceress Queens and has some of the Arkeyan Robot Army then he would've known that the powers of the Eternal Fire Source and the Eternal Tech Source were beginning to show in the form of the room getting seemingly hotter and some electrical equipment beginning to short out.

"I don't know what to say." Principle Ramsey said still completely shocked, "I'm shocked and completely stunned."

"Oh trust us," Rose hissed, "When we heard this the first time we were furious."

"We could barely keep our own anger in check when we heard this." Sara growled, "We were so ticked off after that that we summoned our entire army and headed to Tori's as soon as the elections were over."

As Principal Ramsey and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens chatted they didn't know that Hektore was listening in, He had used his powers to make himself invisible and listen in on the conversation as well as open a communication window to Kaos and Tchang Zu letting them know what was going on.

Hektore himself wasn't the only one listening; Xua Wing and Eon in spirit form were watching through the magic mirror and needless to say Xua Wing was shocked when he heard the twins' reactions.

"Eon did you know about this?" The Avalon king asked, "Did you know the twins were planning to face Principle Ramsey on the subject of bullying and about the events of the school elections?"

"The Elections I knew about but the chat with Ramsey I did not know about till now," Eon Replied, "As soon as the twins heard that Tori cut Ice's allowance to make him pay for Stacey's dress they were furious but they were pleased that Stacey was grounded for three weeks. But the twins and I still agree that Tori should not have cut Ice's allowance to pay for that horrid monster's ripped dress."

"Eon in all the time we just met I never pegged you as the type to use that language," Xua Wing replied. "Usually you're the one holding them back."

"Well I don't agree with how the twins do it sometimes but that brat and her posse deserve everything the twins are going to dish out to them," Eon said with contempt. "And I also agree with the twins that Bai Tsa is right, somebody needs to take Stacey down and over throw her once and for all."

Back at Ramsey's office the twins were finished with their conversation with Ramsey.

"So you see Principal Ramsey," Rose said, "Sara and I are back in town and we're going to be observing and taking notes and getting you evidence."

"And if you do decide to expel the popular posse and have to deal with flak from the school board let us handle them," Sara said, "Rose and I have your back. Now if you'll excuse us we're going to visit our successor. Sophie's going to love the ideas we have in mind for how to deal with bullying."

"Thanks for the offer girls and I'll consider it but for now I'll be sure to take your advice and get even tougher on the Popular Posse," Ramsey said, "And I'll even empower the teachers to severely punish them and any other bullies as well."

Rose and Sara then left and took the tape recorder with them. Needless to say Hektore had heard everything and met up with Devitra.

"So did you find that brat Stacey yet?" Hektore asked.

"Already did," Devitra smirked, "And this time our plan will work. We already removed factors that could hinder us. Getting her to help us will be a snap."

"What makes you so sure she'll help us?" Hektore responded, "From what Kaos said the twins defeated you when you possessed her. And why not pick somebody different?"

"She's the perfect definition of mean girl as it is," Devitra said, "And she'll probably want revenge upon those Arkeyan rats for working her and her girl gang to the bone."

"Are you sure that's all or is there more to the story?" Hektore questioned.

"That's irrelevant to the mission," Devitra snapped, "Right now we've got work to do."

Hektore figured there was something Devitra wasn't telling him but he backed off for now as the two of them went to work on destroying the Portal Masters and their allies.


	3. Tohru's Unexpected Customer

**Tohru's Unexpected Customer**

As Rose and Sara were chatting with Principal Ramsey, Tohru was doing some inventory in Uncle's Rare Finds. He currently had checked to make sure everything was accounted for but found that there were two items that weren't in the inventory. The items in question were a black mirror and an treasure map. Before Tohru could do anything else he heard the shop door open and there walked in a short figure with a bald head, strange tattoos on his face and a black cloak. This was of course Kaos but Tohru didn't know about this just yet.

"Welcome to Uncle's Rare finds," Tohru said as the customer arrived at the front desk, "How may I help you?"

"Well I'm looking for something rare and hard to find." Kaos replied, "And I'm told that this is the place?"

"This is the place." Tohru said as he put the items down on the desk, "Now what is it that you would like to buy?"

Kaos looked around the shop seeing the artifacts but he had his eye on two in particular; the Dark Mirror and the map to the Chest of Exile, which fortunately for him the sumo in question didn't know what they were or what they did.

"How much would you like for the mirror and that piece of parchment?" Kaos asked.

"Well I don't know what these items are sir," Tohru replied politely, "And they're not in our inventory."

"Then I'll just go tell your boss you weren't being very helpful," Kaos sneered knowing what to use on Tohru, "I'm sure you wouldn't want to bring him into this."

And on cue the evil portal master turned to walk away only for Tohru to call him back.

"Wait I suppose I can sell you those items that you speak of." Tohru pleaded as Kaos turned back to talk.

"Excellent I'll pay 600 dollars for them." Kaos said handing the sumo the money and taking the items in question.

As Tohru watched him go Uncle appeared from the back of the shop.

"Tohru what was that about?" Uncle asked, "Did you do anything to upset a customer?"

"No I didn't sensei," Tohru said proudly, "I actually made a sale today."

"Ah great job Tohru," Uncle praised, "You are becoming a good salesman. Let us hope that you didn't sell anything dangerous. Last thing we need is visit from legion of Arkeyan War Machines."

Tohru gulped knowing full well how dangerous a visit from a legion of Arkeyan War Machines was based on what Tso Lan told him. He remembered that they showed up because Rose and Sara were pissed off that Drago, Ice, and Cody had been forced to help Stacey in their garden for two weeks, all because they tried to teach Stacey a lesson and they were even more pissed off at Tso Lan for telling their parents hence the visit from the Arkeyan War Machines.

"Yes Sensei I'm well aware of that." Tohru replied, "Rose and Sara had the War Machines backing them up because they were pissed off at Tso Lan because they think he, Colleen, and Chrissie were on Stacey's side when they heard she had tormented their adopted sister again and Ice, Cody and Drago sent her to the Tenderloins to prove a point."

"For now let us hope that Tso Lan is getting over the visit from the War Machines," Uncle said

"But I'm more concerned about Shendu as well." Tohru pointed out, "Rose and Sara did say that he got a visit from the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire and from some of the War Machines as well and in their eyes they think he stood up for a brat over his own son and his friends."

"Perhaps you're right Tohru," Uncle spoke, "And Shendu unfortunately did get a taste of what happens when you anger an Arkeyan Sorcerer. But for now we should focus on cleaning the shop."

Tohru nodded and grabbed a mop as the duo went to clean the shop.

Meanwhile outside the shop Kaos was talking with Tchang Zu and Hektore about the items he aquired.

"I have the mirror and the map that you told me to get." Kaos said. "Now what is so important about them?"

"That mirror is a fragment of the Dark Mirror that was destroyed by the Mystic Seekers and those Arkeyan Twins," Hektore said.

"That explains the mirror but what about the map?" the Evil Portal master asked.

"That Map leads to a giant treasure," Tchang Zu explained, "Containing an ancient enemy the Arkeyans imprisoned. But for now you should get to the school and destroy those Arkeyan Brats and the JTeens."

Kaos nodded and closed out communications.


	4. Devitra's Message

**Devitra's Message **

Back at the school, Rose and Sara were lecturing Cody, Ice, and Drago about sending Stacey to the Tenderloins District. Colleen, Chrissie, and Hsi Wu were hanging with the Magic Kids Club elsewhere as the twins told them they didn't need to be there for the lecture. Maria and Sophie were going over ideas about how to counter the issue of bullying and they were chatting somewhere else as well.

"Why didn't you three come to us when Stacey was tormenting Maria?" Rose said sternly, "Sara and I could've handled Stacey ourselves."

"And Rose and I could've had her do toilet cleaning duties," Sara added, "Yet why would you choose to send Stacey to the seediest urban area of San Fran?"

"We didn't know she was broke at the time." Drago said, arguing his case, "Besides Stacey was grumbling constantly about living a poor life and she was tormenting Maria so we stuck up for your adopted sister."

"And why couldn't you punish Stacey under Arkeyan Law?" Ice retorted, "You are Arkeyan Sorceress Queens are you not?"

"Yes we are but you forget one thing," Sara spoke, "Were we in Skylands and she did that to Maria in the City of Arkus then yes we could punish Stacey under Arkeyan Law."

"But since we're on Earth and we have to adhere to Earth Laws, the best we could do was make your punishment more bearable by making her miserable more than usual. We even made her rub our feet and Maria's feet as well." Rose continued with a sigh, "But still I have to congratulate you three for thinking up that idea."

"Wait you're congratulating us," Cody asked confused, "Why? We got an earful from our parents. And we had to help Stacey in your fruit and vegetable garden while she was 'supervising' us."

"Very true but we did dump animal manure on her ranging from cow feces to horse feces when she was 'supervising' you during her breaks. It was to make your punishment worth it" Rose said, "But we're congratulating you for sticking up for our adoptive sister and for making her see what life on the street is like."

"And in turn we decided to not only punish her for tormenting Maria but we roped the rest of her girl gang as well." Sara said, "We had Tori talk to their parents and make them work for us if they even want to earn any spending money at all. And we pay them only a dollar from now on. But next time come to us when any of the Popular Posse torment Maria alright? Rose and I will handle it."

Drago, Ice, and Cody nodded in unison just as the rest of the JTeens, Maria, Sophie Bai Tsa, and the Magic Kids Club arrived. Maria and Sophie looked unscathed but the others weren't looking better. The girls looked like they had their heads shoved in the dirtiest toilets while the guys had been given atomic wedgies. Needless to say they looked like hell.

"What happened to you guys?" Ice asked.

"You look like you've been through hell." Drago said.

"Actually this was Stacey's doing." Eva said still shivering from the dunking, "She and her girl gang dunked our heads in the toilets and flushed them."

"But she dunked Chrissie, Colleen, and Bianca's heads in the dirtest toilets," Trina replied, "And to top it all off she put kick me signs on all of our backs."

"And that big ape Mikey kicked each of us," Colleen replied, "He even kicked me hard just for the heck of it."

"Rose and I will tell their parents and Principle Ramsey about this right away," Sara said, "Its time somebody gave the Posse beat down. Thanks for coming to us."

"No problem, We've heard from some of the Senior students of how you dealt with bullies during your reign as the Queens of Magus High," Sam replied, "You were the types that had no tolerance for bullying of any shape or form whatsoever. And you also made sure that bullies were severely punished. I even heard that you gave the bullies the harshest yet reasonable punishments during your four year reign."

"That's very true," Rose said modestly, "But we were only doing what was right. Even so, didn't you try to defend yourselves?"

"Actually we did try to defend ourselves," Bai Tsa replied, "But unfortunately the Posse said that their benefactor has returned and has removed their parents from the equation."

"And there's more," Lee added, "There was another girl with them. Only she looked a lot like Stacey and she was wearing Victorian London era clothing."

"She said that she has unfinished with Rose and Sara's allies," Wally spoke, "And that a friend of hers wants to face you two at your mansion after school today."

The Arkeyan Twins shared a look that said that Devitra had returned and that an old enemy of theirs is waiting for them.

"Okay here's what we do." Rose said, "Sophie, take the MKC to Principle Ramsey and explain everything they told us as soon as School ends for the day."

"Here's a Tape Recorder with the entire conversation on tape," Sara added handing Sophie the evidence she needed, "Tell him that this will be important for Student Court."

"Alright, but what about you guys?" Sophie asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Bianca, go see your dad and tell him everything that happened at once," Sara said to Bai Tsa, handing her a sheet of paper with the name Devitra on it, "Ask him if the name on that piece of paper are familiar to him."

"In the meantime we'll have Colleen and her friends go after Stacey's look alike," Rose said, "She's sure to be expecting them and will want to face them."

"What about you two?" Maria asked her adoptive sisters, "What will you do?"

"We're going to face an old enemy of ours," Rose said, "And this could get dangerous."

"So you had best stay with Sophie," Sara added, "For your safety that is."

Maria and the group nodded as they headed back to classes unaware that Devitra was watching from a distance. She was with the Popular Posse as she was planning her next move.

"So tell me again what the point of that was?" Wanda asked the now human phantasm. "Why did you want us to have those losers tell the twins?"

"Because this will get them so angry they probably won't think straight." Devitra replied, "And if the enemy can't think straight they'll make some mistakes."

"Provided you can defeat them for us," Stacey said, "I still want revenge on those blasted twins for the punishments they put me and my friends through."

"And for taking all our cash," Nicki growled, "I lost all my money on my credit cards because of htem!"

"Relax you guys," Devitra replied, "I've got your back and so does your benefactor."

"You mean Kaos is back?" Chelsea questioned, "Where was he when we needed him?"

"Taking care of business but now he's freed up and he's already sent you on a weekend spa retreat for you five." Devitra replied. "And he's even made sure that your parents won't interfere and those losers will get what they deserve."

"Glad to hear it," Mikey responded as the rest of the posse enjoyed the thought of the Magic Kids Club and the Arkeyan Twins getting what they deserve. Fortunately the bell rang and the Popular Posse headed back to class.

Devitra headed outside to meet up with Hektore. She had decided on wearing a Victorian Era inspired outfit combined with the finest silk.

"So now will you tell me why you wanted Stacey's help?" Hektore asked. "And why you took a human physical form inspired by hers?"

"Since you asked so nicely I'll tell you," Devitra replied, "Stacey reminds me of me when I was once human. I was born into a family of wealth and privilege."

"Is there more?" Hektore asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you the rest when this is over." Devitra hissed, "Right now we've got enemies to defeat."

Hektore seemed satisfied with that answer for now as he floated away to confront the twins.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do apologize if anybody is offended by what the Popular Posse did to some of the JTeens and their friends but I needed a way to get the twins motivated enough to take Hektore Down. Please Read and Review. Thank you that is all. **


	5. Daolon's Revelation

**Daolon's Revelation**

Bai Tsa had returned to Avalon after classes let out and changed back to her demon form. She was looking for her father when she ran into Tso Lan in the main hall.

"Sister I wasn't expecting you on short notice," Tso Lan said in his refined tone, "Then again I'm glad to have run into you instead of another Arkeyan War Machine."

"Still shaken up about the fact that the twins now have control of the Arkeyan Robot army huh?" Bai Tsa said only for Xiao Fung to walk in.

"I think we're all a bit shaken up from the sight of a legion of Arkeyan War Machines." The Wind Demon said, "But enough about that, what is the situation."

"Rose and Sara asked me to find father and tell him if the name Devitra means anything to him." Bai Tsa said as she explained the situation. "Now where is Father."

"He's in the throne room chatting with the spirit of Portal Master Eon." The Moon Demon said, "If we hurry we can both catch them."

So the three demons made their way over to the throne room where they saw Xua Wing and Eon still talking about the recent adventures of the JTeens as well as discussing the fact about the mysterious boss that wants the JTeens dead.

"So as I was saying Xua Wing," Eon's spirit replied, "This boss is not only after the JTeens but he also wants my adoptive daughters dead as well."

"I see what you're saying Eon but do you have any idea who it could be?" Xua Wing asked. "Whoever it is will be punished accordingly."

"That's going to have to wait." Eon said, "We've got company."

"Father we've got problems," Bai Tsa said, "The Popular Posse just stepped it up with their bullying."

"Well that's nothing new," Xua Wing said, "After all you did try to overthrow their leader."

"How did you figure that out?" Bai Tsa asked shocked.

"I told him." Eon's spirit said as he made his appearance, "But that is not important what is important is what news you have to share."

"Does the name Devitra mean anything to you two?" Xiao Fung asked. "Bai Tsa said that she thinks the twins faced her once before."

Eon looked like he was getting paler than usual as a new voice spoke up.

"Fromw hat you have described it would seem that a powerful phantasm has returned." The voice said before revealing itself to be Daolon Wong. "And it would appear that the Arkeyan Empires are making a comeback."

"Daolon Wong," Tso Lan said, "What information do you have to share about Devitra?"

"Only that when Devitra was human she was born into a family of wealth and privilege," Daolon said, "And that when she was a teenager she used to terrorize the entire school population and ruled it with an iron fist thanks to her family's wealth power and connections."

"Sounds like that royal brat Stacey," Bai Tsa hissed, "Great just what we need another Stacey. Can this get any worse?"

"Actually it gets much worse." Daolon spoke, "When Devitra died her spirit turned into a Phantasm and she ended up becoming one of the most powerful phantasms in existence."

"So is there any way to defeat one?" Xiao Fung asked. "The JTeens may not know what they're dealing with."

"Fortunately there is a way," Eon said, "The Arkeyan Staffs held by Rose and Sara are the only things that can remove a Phantasm from their host body."

"But it appears that Devitra has returned to her physical form again." Bai Tsa said, "Which means that using the staffs may not work this time."

"Then we had best hope they can hold their own in this fight." Tso Lan said, "In the meantime all we can do now is hope the Arkeyan Twins and the JTeens can handle this."


	6. Facing the Enemy

**Facing the Enemy**

Rose and Sara had returned to their mansion to face down their old foe Hektore. They were looking around the area carefully and were preparing for a fight. The twins had already summoned their staffs as soon as they heard Hektore's laughter.

"Hektore we know you're there," Rose demanded, "Show yourself!"

Hektore showed himself and in a big way as the sky darkened and his fearsome floating head appeared in view.

"Well, well, well, it's the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens here to face me once again." Hektore boomed loudly, "Prepare to meet your doom."

"It is you who will be facing your doom," Sara shouted, "Now leave now or prepare to taste defeat again!"

"Wrong answer, minions attack." Hektore taunted as he summoned the Shadowkhan. "Tear them apart."

On cue the Shadowkhan charged at the twins. Rose and Sara fought back using a combination of martial arts and magic. But for every one Shadowkhan they defeated two more appeared in their place.

"This is getting us nowhere Sara." Rose said to her sister as she blasted three Shadowkhan with the Eternal Water source. "These guys are endless."

"What did you expect Rose?" Sara replied as she torched a group of Shadowkhan with the Eternal Fire Source. "They're living shadows. For now just keep fighting and hope that the JTeens are having better luck than we are."

The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens continued battling the Shadowkhan doing their best to fend them off but Hektore began firing lasers at them which they had to dodge. The twin rulers of the Arkeyan Sorcerer Empire now had their work cut out for them.

Over at the park, the JTeens were engaged in a battle of their own. The team was facing down Stacey's Victorian Era London look alike, Devitra though they did not know this yet. Ice was fighting at full power and unleashing the full strength of the Eternal Fire Source.

"Check it out dudes," Ice mocked, "The Brat's so dirt poor that she's stuck wearing clothes from an outdated era."

Everyone all laughed at that wise crack but the laughter didn't last long as Devitra sent out wave after wave of spells.

"Since when did Stacey learn how to do that?" Cody commented. "I thought she didn't believe in magic."

"Guys something tells me that this isn't Stacey we're fighting." Colleen said noticing the style of fighting and the fact that she was using magic. She was using the power of the Eternal Water source to defend herself and summon ice shields.

"Then who or what are we fighting?" Chrissie questioned.

"You will never know." Devitra sneered, and on cue she summoned some Shadowkhan, "Shadowkhan Attack."

"Oh great, just what we need." Drago sighed tossing fire balls at the Shadowkhan, "The Shadowkhan."

"Well look on the bright side." Hsi Wu spoke as he fought the Shadowkhan, "At least they can't get any worse."

The JTeens all glanced at the Sky Demon as they attacked the Shadowkhan only for some reason the batch was wiped out easier than usual.

"Well like I said," Hsi Wu commented, "At least it can't get any worse."

"That's where you're wrong bat breath." Devitra sneered and on cue she snapped her fingers and even more Shadowkhan appeared. The first batch were comprised of the standard Shadowkhan that the JTeens were used to but there was something different about the second group. The second batch had wings and very strong arms.

"Again with the Shadowkhan?" Hsi Wu sneered and took flight only for one of the new Shadowkhan to fly up into the air and start blasting him. The Sky Demon yelped and dodged attacks from the flying Shadowkhan, "I take back what I said. Things have gotten much worse."

The JTeens tried firing their attacks at the new Shadowkhan but the flying Shadowkhan kept dodging their attacks. To make matters worse the Shadowkhan began firing back at the JTeens forcing them on the defensive and Devitra added her own touch of magic as she attacked the JTeens.

"Well, well, well, I have the JTeens right where I want them," Devitra sneered as She and the flying Shadowkhan had the JTeens on the ground completely worn out. "Now Shadowkhan end this!"

Just as the Shadowkhan were about to attack they heard the sounds of wings beating and new voices rang out.

"Twists of Fury!" The first voice rang out as a rainbow destroyed some of the flying Shadowkhan.

"Ride the Lightning!" the Second voice rang as a torrent of lightning zapped some of the regular Shadowkhan that were still on the ground.

"Rock and Roll!" The third voice spoke as a rolling boulder flattened some more of the regular Shadowkhan that were within range.

"Fruit Punch!" the fourth voice called out as a torrent of sun orbs blasted the ninja Shadowkhan surrounding Devitra.

"Blink and Destroy!" the fifth voice bellowed as lasers blasted more of the flying Shadowkhan.

"Volts and lightning!" the sixth said with an intimidating tone as black lightning and Acid melted even more of the flying Shadowkhan.

"Roast 'N' Toast!" the seventh voice said as a blast of flame roasted the rest of the Flying Shadowkhan.

"All fired up!" the eighth and final voice said as the regular Shadowkhan were bashed into a wall.

"Guys, looks like Rose and Sara sent us some help." Colleen said seeing who the help was. "The Dragon Skylanders are here."

Colleen was right as Whirlwind, Zap, Bash, Camo, Drobot, Cynder, Sunburn, and Spyro all flew or in the case of Zap, Bash, and Camo ran into action. Devitra summoned even more Shadowkhan. The Dragon Skylanders took on the Shadowkhan while Devitra continued to face down the JTeens. Even in human form Devitra was more than a match for the team and by the time the dragons cleared out all the Shadowkhan Devitra had done a number on the JTeens.

"Any last word you filthy rats?" Devitra taunted preparing to deal the final blow only to be blasted the Dragon Skylanders.

"Step away from the JTeens or we'll kick your butt." Spyro declared as the Dragons stepped forward.

"You may have survived this attack but you won't survive the wrath of my master." Devitra taunted before she left, "And neither will the Arkeyans."

"Is everyone alright?" Camo asked.

"We're okay Ow." Drago said standing only to faint from the damage Devitra did to him but before he did he managed to call Section 13 and let them know of their location and that they needed medical aid. The Rest of the JTeens were out cold from their injuries as the Dragon Skylanders gathered them up.

"Seems that the brat injured them more than they thought," Bash sighed, "Let's wait here until help arrives for them."

"I only hope Rose and Sara can hold off Hektore." Spyro said as he and the other Dragons waited with the JTeens for help to arrive.

Over at Rose and Sara's mansion things were not improving, Hektore now started firing eye lasers directly at the twins while the twins were still dodging. Even with the help of Flashwing handling the Shadowkhan Rose and Sara were still looking worn out.

"How are you holding up?" Flashwing asked blasting another group of Shadowkhan with her crystal shard attack, "You two are looking worn out."

"We are," Rose called as she fired the power of the Darkness, trying to counter Hektore's eye lasers, "Hektore's much tougher than the last time."

"And it took all the mystic seekers and our own combined power just to damage him and drive the darkness away from the Radiant Islands last time we fought him." Sara added firing the power of the Light as well, "And we're still at a stalemate."

"Face it you two," Hektore taunted, "You may have defeated me last time but that was because you had help. This time you're all alone and nobody's here to save you now."

Hektore then ordered the Shadowkhan to strike at Flashwing and the twins but before they could take a step some of them dissolved into acid. The rest of the Shadowkhan were then hit with a blast of pressurized air before dissolving back into shadow while more were struck with fireballs, an ice spear, a lance, a mushroom and a wrench. Hektore lost concentration for a moment when the attacks then started him which gave the twins the opening they needed to overpower and injure him very badly.

"You win this round but this isn't over," Hektore boomed, "You haven't seen the last of me."

Hektore then vanished while the twins used their staffs as walking sticks to steady themselves.

"Thanks for the save Flashwing," Rose said, "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't done what you did."

"Actually that wasn't me." Flashwing admitted, "I can only shoot crystal shards."

"Then if you didn't do defeat the Shadowkhan then who did?" Sara asked and as if on cue seven other creatures appeared before them. Rose and Sara knew who these guys were since Eon had introduced them to all the Skylanders.

The first was a blue gremlin who had a backpack filled with beakers that contained a different potion. His name was Pop Fizz, a magic Skylander.

The second was a wingless eagle with a jet pack/vacuum like device on his back connected to a suction gun on the front. This was Jet Vac, a Sky Baron and an air elemental Skylander.

The third was a one eyed mushroom with a slingshot. The mushroom seemed to be very polite. This was Shroomboom a life elemental Skylander.

The fourth was a humanoid warrior with a lance and a shield made of ice. She looked to be a very serious warrior and she had discipline. She was Chill, a water elemental Skylander.

The fifth was a humanoid female as well. She had gold skin, red hair and she was wearing a mechanic's outfit. She was Sprocket, a master mechanic and a Tech Element Skylander.

The sixth was a red puppy dog that looked like it was made out of lava yet he could speak human tongue. This was Hot Dog, a fire elemental Skylander and he was born in a volcano.

The last was a rider who was a jousting champion. He rode on a skeletal ostrich and he had a lance in his right hand. His name was Fright Rider, an undead elemental Skylander who had a jousting lance but when he wasn't using that he would use a saber for close range combat that Rose had given him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that these are additional Skylanders that Eon forgot to tell us about." Rose said to Sara and Flashwing.

"That would be correct," Flashwing said, "However we bring some bad news."

"Oh god what?" Sara asked knowing this would end badly.

"The JTeens are in the hospital recovering from their battle with Devitra," Pop Fizz said, "Section 13 has already taken them there but we can sense that she's done much worse to them."

"Then we had best get over there at once," Rose said, "Flashwing you and the others watch the mansion."

"Actually Master Eon just contacted us and he wants you two to head to Uncle's Rare Finds." Sprocket replied, "He says its very important that you go there at once."

Rose and Sara nodded and drove off in their sports car to Uncle's Rare Finds as Flashwing and the others agreed to watch the twins mansion.


	7. A Heavy Price

**A Heavy Price **

Rose and Sara had arrived at Uncle's shop to discuss the recent battle against Hektore with Uncle, Tohru, Jade, Jackie and the spirit of Master Eon. Needless to say the spirit of Rose and Sara's adoptive father was a bit shocked at hearing Hektore was back.

"So Hektore has returned you say?" Eon asked.

"I'm afraid so Master Eon," Rose said, "And he's even stronger now. We barely held him off this time."

"But now that he's teaming up with the boss that wants the JTeens eliminated," Sara added, "He's going to be even tougher."

"Speaking of tough let me ask you something," Jade spoke, "Didn't you two say you were going to speak with the parents of the popular posse and let them know what happened today."

"We tried to do that," Rose said, "Unfortunately something jammed the calls preventing us from doing so."

"This is most likely the work of that mysterious boss," Tohru said, "Or probably one of Rose and Sara's enemies."

"And speaking of our enemies," Sara growled, "Where is the so called 'Popular Posse'? Rose and I have a bone to pick with them!"

"On a spa retreat for the weekend compliments of their benefactor," Eon said with disdain in his voice showing them a vision of the popular posse getting pampered and treated like royalty for the weekend, "And their benefactor gave them enough spending money for the weekend as well."

"Can this get any worse master Eon?" Jackie sighed, "I mean surely their parents would've grounded them by now."

"It gets much worse," Eon said sadly, "Their parents unfortunately were cursed by the combined power of Devitra, Hektore and unfortunately Kaos as well."

"Wait Kaos is back?" Uncle asked shocked, "Didn't you say that you banished him?"

"We did but we forgot that as a portal master Kaos is immune to being turned into a toy." Rose sighed, "Meaning he's back and working with this mysterious boss to eliminate the JTeens."

"And judging from the state Devitra put them in," Uncle said, "Kaos needn't have bothered trying. She injured them badly that they'll be stuck in the hospital for about a week at best."

"So basically this victory unfortunately came at a heavy price." Jade spoke to which everyone nodded, "Thought so."

"Let us hope this does not get worse," Jackie suggested hoping for the best.

Later that evening in Avalon, Hektore, Kaos and Tchang Zu were at Kaos' hideout waiting for the chi samples of Tchang Zu's siblings.

"Tchang Zu, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Hektore asked, "The JTeens are down so why don't we finish them now?"

"Hello," Kaos reminded, "Rose and Sara would've probably warded off the hospital to keep the Shadowkhan out."

"But even so I could barge right in and take them out," the floating head countered, "One shot and that will be all it takes."

"True but the plan is for Robert Muir to eliminate Drago," Devitra countered as she arrived with seven other jars. "Besides if Tchang Zu backs out of the deal then Muir's going to suspect something's up."

"You're late Devitra," Tchang Zu hissed. "Did you get the chi samples?"

"Yes we did," Devitra said as Yami, Jinx, and Shade arrived. "Although I had to have my cohorts distract the demons so I could sneak up and extract some of their chi."

"Well that explains why you wanted me to bring them back." Kaos spoke, "But look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Shade growled.

"From what we saw you didn't do much," Yami hissed, "The JTeens are still alive and those Arkeyan brats are still breating."

"But don't forget we did injure the JTeens heavily," Jinx countered, "And Devitra's still in human form."

"And I can use this form to infiltrate the School and make life hell for their enemies via my Magic," Devitra reminded, "So either way the Arkeyan twins aren't going to be expecting me to know some magic."

"And there's the matter of how we weakened their morale to a low record," Kaos said, "And in a week we'll have what we need to strike."

"And even though we didn't win we did make sure that our enemies' victory came at a heavy price." Hektore added.

And on cue the evil Portal Master began laughing loudly and evilly which was soon followed by more sinister laughter by the Thunder Demon, the evil floating head, and the phantasms as they all laughed at the plan to eliminate the JTeens once and for all in about a week.


End file.
